Solar Switch
by Starsprint The Wolf
Summary: The two sun goddesses of different worlds. Okami Amaterasu of the Celestial Plain, and Celestia of Equestria, have switched lives. Will they stay like this forever? Or become their old selves again? T for maybe some violence.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I always forget to put this, but I do not own either Okami or MLP:FiM, although if I did, I'd burst into flames of happiness.  
>-<p>Amaterasu was awoken by her son, Chibiterasu, eager to help her start the day by rising the sun.<p>

Celestia was awoken by her younger sister, Luna. The night was over and Celestia had to raise the sun to start the day.

Amaterasu stood side by side with her son, and with a howl rose the sun.

Celestia flew into the sky and used her magic to raise the sun.

Chibiterasu smiled and his mother smiled proudly at him.

Luna grinned at her older sister, and went to her room to fall asleep and await the time to raise the moon.

Two sun goddesses, much in common, but from very different worlds. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or My Little Pony.

The day started out fine for the two sun goddesses, after all, they started the day itself.

Celestia mostly sat in the throne room, attending to her royal duties. While Amaterasu just played with her son and taught him new battle techniques.

Amaterasu fell on her side, faking her death and pretending to be a demon while Chibi barked happily and tackled her. She smiled as she looked up to the shining sun, wondering if someone out there shared the same ability.

Celestia gazed at the sun, wondering if there was such a thing that had the same power as her.  
>She walked into the library, and searched through her books. She remembered her mother, who had the ability to travel dimensions.<p>

Perhaps there was a different dimension with a sun goddess as well...she thought. She shook her head, "Silly filly," she said aloud, "Of course! I mean, however would they have a sun in that dimension?" she sighed and glanced through several books. "If only I could meet one..."

Amaterasu walked back into her palace on the Celestial Plain, Chibi asleep on her back,  
>drooling slightly. Her mate, Oki, greeted her, along with her other pups. He picked up the pup on Ammy's back, which caused him to wake up, and took him to his room for a nap.<p>

A few moments later, Oki returned and saw his mate playing with the pups. "Not quite the serious goddess, are you?" he grinned. Amaterasu stood up. Her youngest daughter, Ralikai,  
>clinging to her back. Amaterasu shook her head, "No, I was meant to be, but I didn't feel like following the rules. I'm also bad." she smirked.<p>

Oki chuckled. "Well I love you however you are." he said. "Blech!" said Ralikai as she hopped off her mothers back. Amaterasu just rolled her eyes at her pup, who landed on her older brother,  
>Wakasun.<p>

Wakasun pushed his younger sister off of her as Amaterasu walked to her throne room, her pups following her in a mob. The pups yipped as they almost trampled each other while following Amaterasu.

She heaved herself up onto her throne and looked out the cirular opening in the roof of the throne room, the sun shining right down.

Celestia flipped through the pages of an old book about gods of different dimensions. Finally,  
>she reached the end of the book. Where there was a chapter entitled about sun gods. The first one she saw was a wolf goddess.<p>

Celestia gazed at the picture. The sun goddess, named Okami Amaterasu, stood proudly looking up at the crimson sun. She was covered in scarlet tattoos and radiated wispy glowing white lights. Her most favorite feature about her though, was the red reflector on her back.

Multicolored fire danced around the shield, so breathtaking that it look almost real, as if it could be touched. The colors popped and the detail was amazing, Celestia longed to meet this goddess.

Susanagi, one of Amaterasu's pups, lept ontop of the throne and sat in between his mothers legs, smiling brightly. "Hey mama," he began, "Ya ever think that there's someone out there like you?"

"How so, my son?" she asked him. Susanagi lept off the throne and looked at his mother. "Well,  
>ya ever think that there's another pretty lady out there that can make the sun appear?" he asked.<p>

"Hmph." was all Amaterasu said. She looked up at the sun and stared, then back at her son,  
>who was sitting in front of all his siblings, who had their eyes locked on their mother.<br>"I suppose. There are other dimensions, and the multiverse...they can't have a sun without a sun goddess, right?"

The pups weren't sure what Amaterasu meant, still only being a few months old, but nodded as if they did know what she was talking about.

"Ya think you can travel dimensions?" asked Sakushi, the smartest of the litter, who was the only one who seemed to understand. Amaterasu just shook her head at the pup. "An old friend of mine, an alicorn, could though. Her name was Solaris, she traveled to this dimension to learn more about it."

"She came from a dimension from...all..ponies...and she even...created the sun...of that...  
>dimension..." Amaterasu began to drift off, but snapped back to. "Last time I saw her, she was pregnant, a few months later, she created the sun of that dimension, and the moon..."<p>

"Somebody mention the moon?" said Yumigami cheerfully as she hopped into the throne room.  
>"Hiya aunt Yumigami!" said the pups, cheerfully in unison. They lept on their aunt as she laughed at her nieces and nephews.<p>

Amaterasu thought, "Perhaps the sun and the moon were her children...she was the queen of the,  
>'Ponyverse', after all..."<p>

Celestia closed her book and rested her head on a nearby pillow, drifting off and beginning to dream of this goddess, 'Amaterasu'. She read how she is the mother of all, even the Brush Gods, a group of gods that have the ability to teach different brush abilities that can defy nature.

She read about how she helped the hero, Nagi, destroy the eight-headed serpent, Orochi, back when she was known as the white wolf Shiranui. Of course, Shiranui wasn't her name, they didn't know that the white wolf was Amaterasu, so they called her Shiranui.

Celestia read about how she was defeated and the villagers of Kamiki village made a statue in her honor underneath the great Konohana tree, where it was protected by the tree sprite, Sakuya.

Even about how she came back a 100 years later and her great journey to defeat the Dark Lord,  
>Yami. And even the journey her son, Chibi went on to defeat the demons that inhabited the land of Nippon once more.<p>

Celestia laughed under her breath when she found out that the country she saved was call Nippon.

It was quite the funny thing, since there was a country south-east of Equestria known as Neighpon.

"Maybe I should pay Neighpon a visit..." thought Celestia. 


End file.
